


He Deserved Better

by Queddajaw (whatisthisfanfiction)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha!Jesse, omega!hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisfanfiction/pseuds/Queddajaw
Summary: Omegas are extremely rare, and Hanzo has the misfortune of being one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction ever so please give me some pointers?? No Beta so like if you wanted to do that hit me up. Also if you see any mistake or need anything cleared up I'm all ears.
> 
> Characters belong to Overwatch

Omegas are the rarest classification, scientist estimate that currently there are only about one thousand living in the world today. They used to be more common, or it is speculated, that during tribal times when young would die more frequently so it was essential that children be produced at a faster rate so that humanity could continue. The downfall of the Omegas was due to a population growth, and tribes or cities that had too high of a population died out. Only allowing the smaller and more controlled family units to continue on. Omegas, in an attempt to avoid extinction exceeded man's limits in beauty and skill. All omegas are genius, and have always contributed and led humanity in the race to expand their knowledge. They also evolved to produce a strong sent to indicate emotion that can influence alphas and betas to some extent. It’s more commonly referred to as a way to more freely express themselves, so that alphas can know what each action they do has affected the omega.

  
In japanese culture, having an omega in the family is great fortune, and will bring good luck and wealth that can last for generations. By having one omega in the family line, can boost the value of all the family members on both sides, so matches are made carefully and checking back on family ancestry is a must for the best results, so that maybe they can hope for an omega.

  
Hanzo was the first omega born into the family. Two previous omegas had been married in a long time ago, but none that had the Shimada blood. The clan was ecstatic and when it was announced. As soon as the announcement was made, all of Hanamura knew and brought gifts for the family, most of them were for Hanzo. Hanzo grew up having all his wants and wishes fulfilled, and this lead to a life of luxury.

  
“I’m hungry, momma” Hanzo said one day while tugging on her skirt. While it had taken him two years to learn to walk, he also learned to talk fluently, or as fluent as a three year old can be (he has a slight lisp that made the servants and guards coo at his adorable display, but an extensive vocabulary).  
“Oh no, honey,” she said sweetly picking him up. “What do you want to eat today?” She started walking back inside, while listening to her son adamantly explain what he wanted to eat (mac and cheese) and then move on the tell all about his classes and what he had been doing all morning. She nodded along, careful of her pregnant belly and Hanzo's enthusiastic squirming.

He he was still talking about his day when she set him down in his cushioned seat on the ground, and then carefully lowered herself down next to him. The servants were quick to bring out tea and juice for the pair.

  
Hanzo eagerly grabbed the sippy cup with both his hands, and brought it to his face for a few swallows, then as soon as it's out of his mouth starts talking again. Lunch was being served before them, macaroni and cheese, Hanzo’s favorite (an unfortunate discovery after an American delegate came over with his children and Hanzo grew to absolutely adore everything they did). She wished that Hanzo would stick to the traditional foods that she grew up with, but she couldn’t say no to Hanzo’s excited demands, no one could, especially not when he would turn his puppy eyes to you pleadingly, and then his little lip would wobble (he had the entire family wrapped around his little finger). He quieted down as soon as the meal was placed in front of him and then he eagerly began to eat.

  
After lunch Hanzo had a little free time before his classes would start again, so he swiftly made his way over to the secluded garden that he had come to think of as his own little hide out. The sakura trees were in full bloom and Hanzo loved the pink colors and how they gently drifted to the ground like a pink snow. He silently kneeled down and picked up a few of the fallen petals in his small hands, gently he stroked the soft, small petals before he delicately fed them to his two companions. His dragons, who were small enough to both fit in his pocket, eagerly sniffed and the offered treat before they ate the sweet petals. He grabbed a few more handfuls and put them in his other pocket, so that he can give more to them later.

  
He was enjoying his free time, when the wall a little over 15 yards away from him exploded. He was thrown across the small garden, dust clouded his vision, and his ears were ringing. His back and legs were screaming in pain, and he couldn’t even hear his own cries of pain that he was surely making. He let out a pained whimper as he was lifted up. He looked up at a man, dressed all in black, behind him more men were streaming in from the wreckage.

  
The hands holding him up tightened. He felt sick and scared and he hurt all over, but he didn’t feel like the man that was clutching him tightly was here to help him. His vision became blurry and he felt the first tears falls as he let out a sob. He did not want this man near him! At all. He opened his mouth to scream, but the man put a gloved hand over his mouth.

  
Hanzo could feel himself start to shake, he was still sniffling, and trying to scream through the hand, when the man abruptly started running. The movements and bouncing of the running hurt Hanzo, making his injuries act up and hurt worse. Sounds of gunshots and swords clashing overwhelmed his senses when the situation began to sink in, they were under attack. The man tightened his hold on his mouth cutting off his air, his lungs screamed and started to burn. He heard his name being shouted, looking up he spotted his father and guards rushing towards them. Reaching out towards his family, he felt his tears start up again until the man holding him cursed. His vision started getting foggy, and fatigue plagued his limbs, making his struggles slower and weaker. The black spots swarming his vision started getting larger until they consumed his entire vision and then his word went dark.

  
He woke up in his nest, and was being held closely by his father. His strong, warm arms were easily holding, and protecting the small omega heir, and Hanzo felt himself relax into the embrace. Yawning he stretched out, but was stopped when a painful jolt raced along his back. He let out a tiny whimper, and the arms around him tightened a fraction, and then released allowing the yakuza boss to sit up. Hanzo looked up at him inquiringly.

  
His father rubbed his eyes, then gently grabbed Hanzo. He was silent, and Hanzo was still a little sleepy to recall what happened. He might have dozed off a bit, but then his father’s soothing swaying gently woke the boy, as he turned into a room. Mumbling his dissatisfaction at being moved. Blinking awake he blearily gazed up to his father whose scent had deepened and conveyed his deep sadness and anger. Alarmed, Hanzo quickly tried to readjust himself in his father's grasp so he could comfort him.

  
“Father?” he whispered quietly as he wrapped his small arms around his neck, he nuzzled his checks. “Father whats wrong?”

  
His father sniffed and then pried Hanzo away. He swallowed thickly “Hanzo... “ he trailed off. Just then Hanzo could hear quiet cries and whimpers that weren't coming from him or his father. Curiously he looked down and spotted a small bundle. He gasped and then wiggled his way out of his father's grasp that had grown slack after he had spoken.

  
Smiling he beamed up at his father. “It’s Genji! The baby’s here!” he gently kneeled down next to his small brother, and then began softly brushing is sparse black hair. He looked back up at his father.

  
“Where’s Mother?” he asked. “She should be here with the baby, Genji can’t be by himself yet, he's too small.” He turned his attention back to his new brother, and with careful movements picked him up. He made sure to support his head, just like his other had shown him with one of the servants babies a few weeks ago.

  
“Father?” He asked again, turning his gaze away from his brother and back up to his parent who had yet to answer. His father, took Genji from him and held him with one arm. With his other arm he clutched Hanzo closer.

  
“Hanzo, your Mother is gone. She… She died during the attack, we were able to save Genji… but it was too late - I was too late to save her.” He said softly, he wasn’t looking at Hanzo rather staring sorrowfully at Genji.

  
Hanzo world seemed to fall out from under him. No! NO! This couldn’t be! He wasn’t aware that he was screaming, but he could distantly feel hot tears stream down his face. He clutched at his father, who was unresponsive to Hanzo please, that this wasn't real, that he was lying. When his father refused to acknowledge him, he began screaming for his mother. He wanted this pain to stop. He wanted his mother back! It felt like someone was squeezing his insides. Unable to find the comfort with his father he curled in on himself, and tried to shut the world out. He wanted to be with his other! He didn’t want to be here without her!

  
He wasn’t aware of his heavy distressed scent that seemed to choke those around, he didn’t even feel the prick in his arm, he only distantly felt his world sway, and fall to black once more. His last thoughts were of his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing to get out of doing homework ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I have a decent idea of where this is starting to go so chapter 3 may or may not be up by next friday

Hanzo didn't remember his mother, but he did remember the raid and what happened because of it. Genji was a very prominent feature in his earliest memories, because his father never let the two of them part from his sight. He became incredibly paranoid, and it took him weeks to even let go of Hanzo, let alone be in a different room as him.  Hanzo remembers the training, after he found his field. His father and the clan elders were very disappointed that he didn’t have a ‘useful’ talent, but he excelled in physical activities, especially archery.

He remembers how he felt when he first touched a bow, and how he just _knew_ that he could do it. The math laid out before him, he could see the target perfectly he knew how far back to pull for that it would be a perfect shot. The clan tried to take that away from him, but father knew that it wouldn't be changed. That Hanzo would forever be in love with archery and the  range and the weapon that was so frowned upon, because if he was an alpha it would be different, but he wasn’t.

He remembers the cherry blossoms, because his dragons never left his side after that. Before they would disappear sometimes, Hanzo didn’t know where, but they would always come back. They always smelt of the flowers after the explosion, and soon the scent and taste of the sweet tea became a soothing factor that allowed his pain to start fading until it was gone. His father on the other hand, hated it. Hanzo didn’t know why until he was told that his mother's perfume had been the small pink flower, and that every time Hanzo had tried to share his special treat with his father it only brought up bad memories.

He remembers the guards, his favorite being a very strong beta women called Minoko, who would sneak him sweats before lunch and would follow him around everyday with father. At first he had hated her, and thought that father was trying to replace mother. Until the third attempted kidnapping when he was nine and she threw herself between him and an oncoming attack (she had lived at the cost of her arm, but that was swiftly replaced with the best prosthetic, because Hanzo would cry on her hospital bed and wouldn’t accept any another guard). She would play with him, and made sure that no alpha’s could come close to him, ensuring that he was safe after his father overcame his trauma and finally left him alone.

He remembers the physical therapy, after his spine and legs were badly damaged. He was unable to move his lower half, until the surgery that fixed his spine and connected a device that would assist his legs, that had grown skeletal with the lack of use. He hated walking when he first got them, he hated that it hurt and that it was hard. Until his father smacked him across the face and told him that he was blessed to be here, instead of with mother. His father had cried after that, and held him close apologizing. He said he would never do it again, and that he was sorry. He said a lot of things.

He remembers looking outside the gates, where the other children would play. He desperately wanted to join them, to make friends. He would see the passing people and animals and wondered what it would be like to go there. To see and touch and taste the outside world that was beyond the gates. He tried to sneak out one time, when he was twelve and Genji was nine. He had packed a lunch grabbed his brother's hand and crawled through one of the dents that had caved in after the wall had been rebuilt. Minoko wasn’t there that day, but Jishi was and after he found the boys in the arcade down the block he brought them back to father. Who was so angry, and for the first time Hanzo was scared of his father. He was locked in his room for a long time after that. Surrounded by soft pillows and silken sheets.The one thing that he desperately wanted to forget from that encounter was the taste of freedom that he got, and how that feeling now haunts him because he was trapped in these walls and he knew that we wouldn’t be able to leave.

He remembers his collar, that covers his scent glands that was gifted to him after his first heat at fourteen. After that it seemed that Genji looked at him differently, that all the alphas looked at him differently (although he didn’t see a lot of those looks before). He grew used to his collar, and as he grew the collar changed. But it was always very tight, his current collar covered his entire neck and the gentle slope of his shoulders. It was made from a new material that was very strong and very flexible, and was embroidered with a near matching black thread, that created trees and falling petals (and the shimada symbol in the back but he didn’t know that). Most days he didn’t feel it choking him and he could pretend that Genji didn’t look at him with pity.

Genji was an alpha, and as soon as he was old enough he began training. Of course Hanzo hadn’t been allowed to train until Genji did. So that a family alpha was always near him, which was ridiculous to Hanzo because father was always there watching them during that time, but his paranoia did pay off when his second attempt of kidnapping almost became successful, when an older non family member alpha had leaned down, and touched him and tried to take him away out the back door. He didn’t remember much from that attempt, because the man had drugged him. He just knew that Genji had seen it and gotten father, and that he was actually successfully taken for two days (his father had killed the man and his entire family, he said that it would be an example to the other Alphas that stayed on the estate).

“Brother, stop staring out the window. I’m so bored! Can you cover for me while I go out?”

Hanzo blinked and whipped around to face his brother. Genji usually couldn’t startle Hanzo so his wide grin wasn’t a surprise. He felt his lips pull down in a frown, “Genji, you know that it's past curfew and father will get mad at you when he finds out,” he lets out a small chuckle, “ and you and I both know that regardless of my silence he will find out.”

Genji pouted and fell to his knees and his hands clasped together “You and I both know that he doesn’t _always_ find out, and if you don't cover for me then he surely will.” He leaned forward and grab his brother's hand, he knew that Hanzo would would agree in three..two...

“Alright! Please stop with that face.” He scowled. Genji stood up and bounced on his heels. “Please you know that I dislike being involved with your plans. Be quick and bring me back something?” His brother was nodding in agreement.

“You know I always do! I’ll see you soon Hanzo!” He winked and climbed out the window. The guards outside his door would assume that Genji had stayed the night with Hanzo (after kidnapping attempt nineteen when armed men had climbed the wall into Hanzo's room. The least successful attempt because the men were shot before they even made it past the first floor, but never the less Genji had taken it upon himself to watch over his big brother. There was no way that a _guard_ was going to be allowed to come in _his room_ at _night_ ).

Within a blink of an eye his brother was gone, and Hanzo was left alone in his luxurious room. Soon after his dragons slithered out from his pockets to cuddle onto his chest for the night and within the hour Hanzo was asleep.  

He would not remember the gunshots, or the gas emitted from the vents that knocked out a majority or the people that were awake and asleep. He would not remember the heavily armed men and women that burst into his room, that paused then they saw him that argued about him. He wouldn't remember his dragons, his sweet kind dragons, attacking the strangers and for the first time in seventeen years disappear after sustaining too heavy wounds. He would not remember being lifted up, and taken from his home(his cage that held him for his entire life). He would not remember his forty seventh kidnapping as the age of twenty, because he was not awake.


End file.
